Oath
(North American edition) |year = 2012 |dlc = January 22, 2013 (JD4) August 30, 2015 (NOW) December 21, 2015 (JDU) |difficulty = Easy (JDU) |nogm = 3 |dg = / |mode = Duet |mc = JD4 Aquamarine JDU 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = / |gc = / Purple/ (Beta) |lc = Baby Blue (JD4) (NOW/''JDU'') |pictos = 93 |nowc = Oath |audio = |choreo = Arben Kapinadi https://www.instagram.com/p/UzLNcHgaAU/?taken-by=arbengiga |perf = Augusta Basile (P1) Laura Ferretti (P2) |dura = 3:34 }} "Oath" by Cher Lloyd featuring Becky G is featured on Just Dance Epic Hits as a part of version 1.1 update. Appearance of the Dancers The dancers are two teenage girls, who appear to be best friends. P1 P1 is dressed like a street girl, with a red and purple cap, yellow short t-shirt with a half of a purple heart, red-yellow mosaic tights in a pattern, and yellow shoes. P2 P2 is dressed as a school girl. She wears a yellow tie, purple vest, red shirt, yellow skirt, purple socks, and yellow shoes. There is a small red bow tie on one of the socks that P2 is wearing. Oath_Coach_1_JD4.png|P1 Oath_Coach_2_JD4.png|P2 Background The first half of the background (where P1 dances in for the majority of the routine) is covered with blue graffiti and has purple spots behind the graffiti resembling paint. The other half (where P2 dances in for majority for the routine) is an orange space with sparkling lights, resembling a disco ball. Bubbles can also be seen floating throughout the routine. During the chorus, the backgrounds swap colors (The graffiti background becomes orange and the disco background becomes blue). When the dancers switch places, the graffiti becomes blue and has the disco pattern while the right side has a line going across it. The background swaps colors again when the dancers switch places having the color scheme from the verses. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Moves 1 and 2: (in a left-to-right wave) Cross both your right arms together. Gold Move 3: High-five both your right hands and raise them up together. Oath gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 Oath gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 Oath gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 in-game Oath gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Trivia *This is the second song by Cher Lloyd in the game. ** It is also the first song Becky G in the game. *"Damn" is censored. *The routine for Want U Back appears in the music video for this song. *The Just Dance 4 coach selection assets were used in Just Dance Epic Hits. *In the lyrics, the word "oath" is written with the capital letter. Gallery Game Files oath2.jpg|''Oath'' Oath Cover AlbumCoach.png|album coach Behind the Scenes oath bts 1.png|Behind the scenes 1 oath bts 2.png|Behind the scenes 2 oath bts 3.png|Behind the scenes 3 Others Want U Back in oath.png|''Want U Back'' appearing in the music video Oathchorus.png OATHHH.png Videos Official Music Video Cher Lloyd - Oath ft. Becky G Oath (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Gameplay Oath - Just Dance 4 Category:Songs by Cher Lloyd Category:Songs by Becky G Category:Duets Category:Just Dance 4 Category:Songs in version 1.1